It is known in the art that care givers experience difficulty in attending to patients who have sensitive areas on their skin, or wounds that need to be kept dry. Attempting to bathe such individuals, for example, becomes challenging and difficult as certain areas of the patient's body need to be kept dry, or free from contaminants, while attempting to complete the bathing routine.
Merely covering the problem area on a patient using a conventional bandage is not acceptable, as such methods cannot guarantee that water leakage or other contamination does not occur.
What is needed is a method of protecting or sealing off part of a person's body so that the person can shower, bathe, or immerse into water or a fluid mixture, while protecting a wound or sensitive area from the water or fluid.